Aspiration
by soft-tears
Summary: Hinata accidentally finds some strange writings in Komaeda's desk. Poems, maybe songs?


p data-p-id="d389ed2e2ae8f830c816dc694d3e16ee"emCould this scenario have gone any better?/embr /The question that Hinata was asking himself had a clear answer, and it was no. As he observed the thirteen, alive, breathing beings before him, he marveled at the pure harmony of them all. It was unnatural how well it worked out, to be honest. Somehow, they had figured out a way to escape the simulation. Somehow, they had even figured out a way to bring everyone back, even if they didn't remember anything from before the game. But maybe it was better that way. br /And most importantly, somehow, he was still Hajime Hinata in full. He hasn't told anyone, but deep down, that was the thing that relieved him the most./p  
p data-p-id="0f22aebb1b4e1ae8c8517778dfb47cb6"But it wasn't a perfect ending, and there was one thing that was missing, and that was Nanami. He didn't think he'd ever quite get used to her not being by his side, but he mostly tried not to think about her. It just hurt to think about her. Besides, every one of the original survivors seemed to have a partner to flock to. Souda and Sonia to Tanaka, Akane to Nidai, Kuzuryuu to Peko. Everyone except him. If it weren't for Nanami's situation he would have been next to her, chatting away to her as much as Sonia was running her mouth to Tanaka./p  
p data-p-id="7f974f2aac929ecb2b17ab0387bcae65"Well, there was one person. But he was just another thing he tried not to think about. br /Hinata took a smiling, slightly shaky exhale as he stood behind everyone crowding around Komaeda, the final victim to be revived from the horrors of the simulation. As one might imagine, the survivors had been wary of waking the snow-haired boy up- especially Souda- but Sonia had largely protested against just letting him sleep forever. emIt would be as bad as killing him ourselves/em, she had argued./p  
p data-p-id="d6da300133201bf37064146615c2974b"Looking back, they had equal, if not more hesitation toward waking Tsumiki up. It was true that everyone else wouldn't remember anything from before the game, but Tsumiki remembered what she was while she was eminside/em the game. It hadn't been an easy decision. They choice they had made might not have even been the right one, considering that in the end they had to restrain Tsumiki in her room. But Sonia was persistant, to say the least. And at least Tsumiki was alive./p  
p data-p-id="ccec6894940aaa259a15e63dabe4579e"emI guess we couldn't have just "killed" them... /em/p  
p data-p-id="ae4e7fa90a69974b7a64e9205d44eff6"While Hinata's thoughts about the two clouded his mind, a sudden voice filled his ears. A familiar voice, one that chilled him. Komaeda's /"Where is Hinata-kun, then?"br /Komaeda's voice sounded raspy and sick, even more so than it had in the simulation. Then again, so had everyone else's when they first woke up. Hinata's blood froze when his own name escaped the hope-crazed boy's mouth, although it had many- too many- times before. Before Hinata could speak up, Sonia did for him./p  
p data-p-id="5431d3c2e3a311b8e3d8eb29a3537934""Hinata-san was just about to go and get your clothes from your room, actually," she said briskly, placing a princess-y hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata quickly accepted the invitation to escape a confrontation with Komaeda, mumbling a thank you to Sonia as he walked out of the room, and started toward the main island. Any excuse to stay away from that guy was good enough for him, right?/p  
p data-p-id="4e193babdf49456c711da26ee50da863"As soon as he reached the pathway to everyone's cottages, he paused. Hinata hadn't had any reason to come in to anyone else's cottage yet, and he wondered if he'd actually be able to get into Komaeda's room. He tried it regardless, though, strolling up to the cottage that had Komaeda's name on the mailbox. The doorknob twisted and, miraculously, opened./p  
p data-p-id="1bd5f57baab616ffade48bd8f14f1a45"He didn't know what he was expecting, but Komaeda's room was more underwhelming than he'd imagined. It was different than it was it the game- everyone's was. A bed that looked as if it hadn't been used (which would make sense, since Komaeda hadn't been living here yet), a dresser that he assumed was filled with neatly folded clothes, and a desk that was also quite orderly./p  
p data-p-id="f870e951308edd0b85c1c3c8469e9f8a"Hinata had to praise Naegi for being able to retrieve some of their belongings, he already had enough to risk keeping them here. He had explained that if you had created something during your time in the game, like, say, had drawn a picture, then it would also appear in your cottage here. Which was a delight for Saionji when she awoke, since she got to show off her memory shrine for "Big Sis Mahiru". But Naegi didn't elaborate much more, and Hinata didn't see how it was even possible. But the three Future Foundation members were known for being obscure and confusing, he supposed./p  
p data-p-id="5844faa112a0aa4d23ddb1d1c10f64c4"Hinata made a beeline for the dresser, pulling open a drawer. He grabbed a gray shirt, a blackish jacket with some kind of blue markings on it, and some random jeans. Grimacing, he also pulled out a pair of boxers for Komaeda. His eyes went to the cottage's door, but Hinata also felt like he should take a look around. Who knows what Komaeda could have that could explain something, since Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami were so vague about all of their conditions before the game. This was emKomaeda's/em cottage after all./p  
p data-p-id="717977cdd4d8257360143f232f1064d3"emJust a peek./em/p  
p data-p-id="1068f6f076db77d580657eee885fd277"Hinata slunk over to the desk in the corner of the cottage, and slid open a drawer. Empty. He tried again with a new drawer, this time with more results than he could comprehend. Sheets upon sheets of lined paper, all filled with the same shaky handwriting. Some were sloppily stapled together, containing lines and lines of words, some had only three or four lines of writing. Hinata picked one packet up, a little bit overwhelmed./p  
p data-p-id="8e462fa6ea5e67bd038ffb153e861340"A sort of title was scrawled across the top. It seemed like he had tried to give it one multiple times, because other ideas were scratched out before it before it finally settled on the poetic result. Hinata read through the papers, coming across many words that were scribbled out, or annotations on the side. Hope, despair. If this was poetry, then it was exactly what Hinata would expect Komaeda to write poetry about./p  
p data-p-id="8095aefb7579b6214a1ed94f61ac4fb2"But was it poetry? A few times, notes on the side of the paper mentioned terms like "chorus," "beat," "interlude," or something else that made it seem like these poems were actually... songs? He had never really considered that Komaeda could have a hobby like that, although, if he really thought about it, then it could reflect his personality a bit. Komaeda did always have a strange way with words, no matter how sick or twisted the subject of those words were used on./p  
p data-p-id="2cfc6f828de03e28e57120193f128d72"Hinata paused, then set the packet down. He'd come back later, when everyone wasn't expecting him. If he kept going through these songs, he'd end up getting caught by one of his classmates. He reorganized the paper back into its drawer, then shut it, although curiosity still ate at him. Hopefully Komaeda had fallen back asleep, like many of them did after they woke up for the first time. Then he could just drop off the clothes, make some excuse, and come right back. Hopefully./p  
p data-p-id="11aa70627bc5c65a965a03988fe4c42d"When the desk looked as inconspicuous as it did when he arrived, Hinata slipped out of Komaeda's cottage with Komaeda's clothes in hand. He breathed a sigh of relief, and headed back toward the third island, and then to the hospital. Unfortunately, his hope was in vain, and Komaeda still lay awake. Strange, considering that the only one that didn't fall victim to the heavy sleeping post-awakening was Nidai, who fought the sleepiness with help from Akane. The second his footsteps were caught by Komaeda's ears, the sickly teen's eyes darted to Hinata./p  
p data-p-id="1792ed25ded2a3cb955c07f3781bc3bf""Why, hello, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said, somewhat of an icy cage covering his words. Hinata didn't know why he was expecting anything different. Was he expecting the boy who helped him up on the beach that first day? Or even the frustrating one after that, who Hinata kept approaching and talking to even though it would clearly do him no good? No, this wasn't either of those people, not totally. This was the smug Komaeda who mocked him about his no-talent mentality, the Komaeda that tried to kill everyone in an act of suicide./p  
p data-p-id="fd6615ba07559e28537dc4b529bccafa""Here're your clothes." Hinata tossed Komaeda the outfit. A smirk twitched onto the boy's face who was now sitting up in his bed, the hospital gown sticking to his chest. It was unbelievably hot today. Komaeda caught the articles of clothing. br /"Are you going to help dress me, Hinata-kun?" he asked with that same condescending smirk./p  
p data-p-id="4412b1a10253b4e64c757805bd32b492"A curt reply. "No, Komaeda, I'm not."br /He sighed as he started to head out, expecting the source of his frustration to say some infuriating thing before he stepped through the door. But Komaeda stayed silent, and Hinata found that he was the one to speak. br / "What happened to you?"br /He didn't listen for the answer if there was one, and pushed through the doors of Komaeda's hospital room./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="97ca6911d7a0f15a7197bff5b779b68d"strong ︎/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9c6eee142e13d2c05f57731bbb9aea40"Kuzuryuu stopped him the second he exited the hospital. br /"Hey Hinata," he greeted, then stopped to observe his friend's face. "Woah, what the fuck happened? You look kinda pale."br / "Do I?" Hinata wiped the sweat from the forehead. He guessed even being around Komaeda made him feel sick, huh?/p  
p data-p-id="ce4183d3a43380787c6ae31434bd983e""Hmph." He looked somewhat suspiciously at Hinata, then looked as if he had remembered something. "Oh, Mioda told me to tell you that they're holding a party tomorrow. Y'know, since everyone's awake now?"br / "But will Komaeda be able to attend? He won't be able to stand. He might even be asleep."br / "Hey, I'm not the bastard who planned it. Talk to Mioda if you've got a problem."/p  
p data-p-id="80054c1d55fbcaf64bb230243f11a57b"Kuzuryuu cleared his throat. br / "But anyway, she said she wanted you to help prepare. So get your ass down to the beach on the first island."br /With that, Kuzuryuu turned around, going who knows where. Hinata sighed. emSo much for checking out Komaeda's cottage/em... he thought bitterly as he started to make his way to the first island once again./p  
p data-p-id="6d7937c8ca1e02fa6882e53f24dc421a""Hajime-chan! Just in time," Ibuki greeted, arms full of various decor. "Ibuki-chan needs you to help her with these decorations!" br /She tossed a few into his hands, and Hinata laughed a bit. br /"Why're you getting ready so early?" he asked her as he strung some streamers in a tree. He looked at the sky, which was setting into a hazy orange. Guess it wasn't really early in the regular sense, but Ibuki still had all day tomorrow./p  
p data-p-id="7166ffecb140c84d225bf41fafd1195f""Ibuki likes to get things done! Besides, tomorrow you'll have to help Ibuki cook, Hajime-chan! So get up bright and early and get lots of sleep so you can be ready to par-tay tomorrow!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="69e95d40af25898ff59116600bddba9d"strong ︎/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c78826af5863be6ac317efa1a95de40b"emUgh/em.../p  
p data-p-id="60deda29ad44ceb5c745aca556ffb300"Hinata loved Ibuki, really, but he should remember not to spend too many hours with her. He rubbed his forehead, the mild throbbing distracting him from the night sky. The blue-black of it was unfortunately prominent, and he checked his watch, which stated that it was eleven o' clock. His mind drew to Komaeda's cottage, but he honestly just wanted to sleep right now./p  
p data-p-id="e3d1bf6bfd916e58280e7309627a954d"emIt's not like Komaeda will be walking around anytime soon, so if I just wait until tomorrow.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b1994ab19cd0f021c1ee41365c39b40"His excuses always seemed to win out when he was tired, even when faced against his curiosity, so he stalked back to his cottage only with thoughts of rest. Hinata opened the door, and immediately slipped into his nice, comfortable.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc94e356b07acee6a390569c9d2a6565"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4bb819434c31d9fb72b3c8302e33ca74"Meanwhile, he too moved stealthily into his cottage, but not for the intention of sleeping. Quite the opposite. Komaeda quietly shut the door, head still throbbing like mad. The pain was excruciating, like someone had jabbed his brain full of needles or smacked his skull with a hammer. It was that kind of unbearable pain. Trying his damnedest to push away the pain that had suspiciously returned once he finished writing, he clenched his fist with the pieces of paper in them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5fbea6160267649d3c9779465438d0f"He pulled open the drawer somewhat roughly. Before he even had the opportunity to place it in there, his head cleared barely enough for him to register / "Hinata-kun has been about in this room," he mumbles, an amused smile curling his lips despite the incessant throbbing in his head. He looked at the somewhat rough draft of a song in his hands, and stuffed it into the second drawer carefully. He smiled. Just thinking about what he had gained made him feel ditzy, completely sick with something like fascination or admiration. It went along hand-in-hand with his headache, which was steadily growing /"Haha... I really am so very... very lucky..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d40599b645635517180f864380588f9e"Komaeda closed the drawer, and then closed the door to his own cottage as well, and he took his leave for the hospital. He treaded carefully, being careful not to peak the attention of anyone who might be out and about this late at night. After he entered the hotel and carefully trotted to his hospital room, he sank into the hospital /emI'll tell everyone tomorrow/em... his thoughts pried at him. emDon't they deserve to know that I can walk? /embr /He smiles, although no one can see it. br /"But they deserve nothing."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24ed118e58dfb20b6ea9e2417f511080"Pause./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c8236d240fdb5b46e60a626f9ee2913b""Ultimate Despairs..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bdba2ac1d423cb2d87c5f25ed8767d0f"strong ︎/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9af59d99e9ce9b2b7b856f3bbf6b4029"Hinata awoke feeling rather unrested. But then again, he hadn't emreally/em gotten a good night's sleep since before the game. Crawling out of his stiff mattress (notably less comfortable than he remembered it had been in the simulation), he rushed to get ready before Ibuki could break down the door. Ultimately, he regretted his decision that he made to sleep instead of investigate- it's possible that Komaeda could be awake and walking around sometime today. br /He could have toughed it out!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0ce1eabbc666a644d56368c87aa231e"Just to be safe, he should probably try to slip away during the cooking prep to check it out. There was no telling when Komaeda would be capable of walking in on him if he waited until after the party- best to guarantee a lengthly investigation without interuptions. Well, that, and any interaction with Komaeda would be preferable if avoided./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7c2195f8af4e0e7cc92e6bd9e4c94c09"strong ︎/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eae8fd80a58a161624275e59fbabcf4d"He had to be quiet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4a9a9dec8bfd1c800f7f914fa9f45bbc"An excuse like that would leave anyone suspicious- "I'm not feeling too well"- so if he make a ruckus, he would be caught. Hinata briskly trotted over to Komaeda's desk, his gait somewhat sporadic. He opened up the same drawer he had pulled from yesterday and snatched a packet. He glanced over the title, but quickly read over the lyrics. A somewhat generic topic with an interesting spin. The lyrics weren't too intriguing though./p  
p data-p-id="f9bbc7d915d2cd795607629dc6fc0cff"He put the song back down on the desk, and reached for another. He repeated the process a couple more times, until he picked up a packet that looked slightly different compared to the others. Crisper, more fresh, although the handwriting was the same. emMaybe this was from the simulation? It does look newer... /emHinata considered as he scanned the top./p  
p data-p-id="dbaafe4dc3ee737960d02e3394bb2112"The title was something about hope. As expected of Komaeda. Seriously, what was up with his obsession with hope, anyway? He had never totally determined an answer. The memory of Komaeda talking to him about those illnesses suddenly set off like an alarm in Hinata's brain. emIt would make sense/em, Hinata admitted silently, embut Komaeda said himself that he was lying/em. emUnless that in itself was a lie/em? Putting it off for now, the boy started to read the lyrics of this song./p  
p data-p-id="b544c0768fade647555ab3dfeb946dac"Immediately he felt off-put. The tone of this song felt slightly different. Hinata couldn't really describe it easily, but the song seemed more... more personal, maybe? More emotional than the others? He forged on, getting more confused as he read. When he finally reached the end, the words emthe birth of absolute hope /emrepeating for the second time in the song, he gently set the paper down. This song baffled him. On one hand, it did seem like Komaeda to go on and on about hope. But on the other hand, Hinata had never imagined Komaeda would write such... lustful lyrics, he dare say. It seemed a bit romantic at the least. But why would Komaeda write a love song? And then who woul-/p  
p data-p-id="77a60fa79cb183d290e2e1012476602f"The sudden click of the doorknob made Hinata jump. br /emI'm caught/em, Hinata cursed himself. emGreat, now someone is going to ask why I'm going through Komaeda's things/em. br /But the click, not too loud nor too soft, came not from a party-goer, but the frustration himself, Komaeda. br /Komaeda's expression didn't seem to be taken over by too much surprise that Hinata was there, and honestly, Hinata wasn't too surprised Komaeda had shown up either. He placed his rested eyes on Hinata, a expecting glare resonating within them./p  
p data-p-id="dc4cc889ad1ba6fc3f3997bc140a2b89""Oh, Hinata-kun."/p  
p data-p-id="2b1ae3d8fd15124be5a86c10ffa7e127"He says it dully, like the surprise of Hinata-kun being in his cottage, looking through his belongings, was a much too boring or predictable outcome. Hinata waits, tensed, for the accusations, but they never come. No "Why are you in my cottage?" or "What are you doing here?", just a moment of dead silence. Nagito seems to sense his guilty presence, and comments on / "I had a feeling you were sneaking around in my desk. I suppose that's confirmed, isn't it?" he says, almost snottily. Hinata suddenly got the feeling he seemed to get a lot while around Komaeda; that he knew something that Hinata did not./p  
p data-p-id="265f6c1fd679e61edde5717d98637434""So what are you doing emhere/em, Hinata-kun? Why aren't you at the party? Perhaps you didn't feel emwelcome/em there?"/p  
p data-p-id="ff759a6a4e4e5fa1cd6f675195acf64e"Hinata knew what he was trying to insinuate, they both did. But then it dawned on him, and Hinata spoke up for the first time since Komaeda's figure had entered the room. br / "How are you able to be walking, Komaeda?"br /Hinata blinked in discomfort when Komaeda snickered a bit. Really though, he should be used to it by now.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3168ef0532b5a969908fd56160589d54""Ah, would you believe me if I said that I was lucky? Because I can't really figure out the answer either, to be honest."br /Hinata snorted a bit, then immediately regretted it when Komaeda settled his narrowed gaze directly into his eyes. Komaeda licked his lips a little after a slight pause in their conversation. br /"Why are you here, Hinata-kun?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e1db5e8db52a1d3423c25ff68131862c"Hinata felt himself edge back a half step. Was he... backing away from Komaeda? Was he really afraid of... Komaeda? He battled himself about what to say, but settled on "I'm investigating."br /Another chilling chuckle. br /"In that case, what are you investigating? Would you like some help?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fa6667450c8347d27a2f61ed10bdec3"emWhat is he trying to do?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="173fc80cf4aefe7d694f51d8ce8dd1d6""Um, no thanks..?" He said it in an unsure tone, as if he was nervous he would be punished if choosing the incorrect answer. Komaeda took yet another harsh step forward, and in return Hinata's feet cowered back more. br /"Ah, but you accepted the offer when I helped you investigate Imposter-kun's murder. What's changed?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e65edb522f68c33b5d42f83218b5612f""emYou/em have," Hinata stated, surprising himself by how boldly he did so. "You've... changed, Komaeda..."br / "And how is that? What's changed about about me that's making you uneasy, Hinata-kun? What did you think, expect? That you understood emme/em?"br /Komaeda sat still, an expecting smile on his pale face, his foot taking another step forward, urging Hinata on. Hinata suddenly faltered, but then straightened, and raised his voice, repeated his thought aloud. His voice was partially /"What are you trying to do?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe15349da7f4d4523584b30141a004e0"Komaeda's expression lost its excitement, the smile fading into another tight-lipped frown. Blowing out air from his parted lips, he slumped somewhat. br /Instead of answering, Komaeda backed away from Hinata, who noticed that they had been separated by nothing but a foot or two. Without realizing that he was holding it, Hinata let out his relieved sigh. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Now that Komaeda was being passive enough- he was sitting on his mattress, eying Hinata intently- he decided it was better now than ever to ask him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="516820677a0e46383c89b45437a5f3f4""Who was that song about?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c1690cf5576a457ca30e072d97fe56b"Komaeda's eyes flew open in alarm as soon as the words processed. He knew exactly what Hinata was talking about, and Hinata almost felt Komaeda's blood go cold himself. He kind of felt bad for him. But as soon as it showed, he swallowed and slipped back into his calm guise, a clearly fake smile forming./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="35166ef1cc66aea025443cbb87170317""Haha, so you saw that! I should have known that my stupid, worthless, pathetic self couldn't have hidden anything from an..."br /he paused and corrected himself clumsily. "Reverse Coarse student like you."br /It seemed like it troubled him when he remembered it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0b7e1fd5ecab71a494da5811461864b""You didn't answer me," Hinata urged, perhaps a little gentler than he should have been with someone like Komaeda. Nonetheless, Komaeda seemed to steel his /"Actually, it's not like that at all!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00d58db1b98925d8c3647783aebc704f""Komaeda, we both know that that song, those emlyrics/em weren't just emnothing/em," Hinata scolded, but then his eyes widened. "Was it about Enosh-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b15b0dd29e213bd2740a667a41a90f95""No," Komaeda firmly said, but a hint of a falter was still in the sickly boy's voice at the mention of / "Then who?"br /"You, Hinata-kun!" he cried out, frustrated. Hinata absorbed this, surprised./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41d28346e802d3ad1bf3764ea2bba22f""T-that doesn't make any sense..." he finally managed. "You hate me, and all of the Ultimates. Nothing could make you change your mind about that..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7eacdb7767144bb288315c306fab67b""But I remembered," Komaeda prompted, eyes glossy and sick. "You, Hinata-kun, had such wonderful hope then, surely it's still here now!" br /Komaeda was standing up now. Hinata wanted to push him right back down, where he wouldn't cause trouble. But his hands didn't move. br /"If you're talking about emhim/em, then you're wrong. Izuru Kamukura is gone." Hinata held his tongue for a moment. "That's not the only reason."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f38ec92d3b85aaa071165b00c1a90416"The two boys, friends even, exchanged a look. Komaeda's mouth remained fastened shut with a smile, and Hinata's was set with a contrasting frown. The latter sighed. br /"Tell me, Komaeda."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb0fbabfe94802379503a63d6b29acaa"Silence./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9cfc26d6219aa26b803a3e3c524dd065""Please."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="49c983a7941a35c78e99edb135206c29""I remembered," Komaeda began simply. He looked as if he merely wanted to leave it at that, but he seemed to press himself on. "Hinata-kun, before the killing school trip-" Komaeda still had yet to call the incident a game or simulation- "you had the power to overcome despair. So why didn't you? Why did you follow despair when you could have easily brought this world back to hope?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ea2a882777eb20f27c1103ca9f320c5""Regardless, that's not the real focus of the song, is it? Hinata-kun, the reason that I feel this way about you is because you came. Even though you don't understand me one bit," he said, spite lacing his choice of words, "you tried."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00da06cf9a1f43d7b2092ed3c481a6df"Hinata felt at a loss at Komaeda's somewhat of a... confession? It was extremely short and vague, but since it was Komaeda talking, it painted thousands more words. It was why it felt like it was a second miracle that Komaeda said one more thing. br /"Nothing will change between us. I won't let it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c110982011fde63293bbea8bb41ab5f9"Hinata knew this was a lie. A lie just as straight-out and clear as the ones he told during the period of the disease. Hinata looked at Komaeda's face. The face he didn't understand. The face he wanted to understand. The face he loathed, and the one he kept coming back to. The same face he wanted to punch, but also to hold. Hinata found that he had sit down next to Komaeda on the mattress at some point. Gently, he placed his own hand over Komaeda's ivory, pale one./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e11cd4e7d20ac61631d3df567684114""Let's go enjoy the party."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4b08fc5521b0930f5cb044c4ef9e781"strong ︎/strong/p 


End file.
